Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution 2/Weapons
Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution 2, like its predecessor, Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, takes a more realistic approach on weapons in terms of damage and how they function in real life when compared to other Resident Evil titles. Because of this, several "rules" to weapon stats are included in the game. Notable mechanics General differences In general, the firepower of weapons attempt to reflect how much damage they would do in real life; perhaps the most obvious example is the automatics dealing far more damage than in other Resident Evil titles and magnums dealing far less. Furthermore, the rate of fire on nearly all weapons is dramatically increased, although firing most weapons at full speed very often causes accuracy to suffer due to recoil, while the reloading times are also increased (thus giving noticeably slower reloading speeds). Reloading and Capacity Many weapons will have a different capacity depending on when they are reloaded. These weapons will have one extra bullet if reloaded mid-magazine, but will not have that extra bullet if reloaded before being empty. This is because in many firearms, a shot is loaded into the chamber of the weapon right after the previous shot, unless there is no shot left to be loaded. Many weapons also reload somewhat more slowly if reloaded after being empty, due to the weapon being needed to be cocked. The reload times of both Shotguns vary depending on how many shots have been fired between reloads, as each shell or round needs to be loaded one at a time. Speed Penalty Many weapons possess some sort of speed penalty that will cause the player character to walk more slowly by a certain percentage. It should be noted that all handguns do not have speed penalties. Penetration and levels of armor The amount of damage most weapons deal depend on a "Penetration" stat and the type of target. Enemies can either be Unarmored, Lightly Armored, or Heavily Armored. Many enemies can have different levels of armor on different parts of the body. Weapons Handguns Hornets' Nest The Hornets' Nest is Dom's starting weapon. It functions similarly to how the Matilda and the M93R does in RE4 and RE5 respectively, possessing a three-round burst function. Unlike the the aforementioned handguns, however, the Hornets' Nest can never fire in two-round bursts. Holding down the trigger button will cause Dom to quickly flip the pistol's selector switch, fire the three-round burst, and then quickly flip the switch back. M92F The M92F is the starting weapon of Yanus Prokopenko and Jane Bradstreet. Five-seveN The Five-seveN is the starting weapon of Peregrine in Tony's story. Ammunition gallery 9mm_ammo_FoL.jpg|9mm Ammo 5.7mm_Ammo_FoL.jpeg|5.7mm Ammo Shotguns Shotguns are notable for being able to utilize three different types of ammunition – 00 Buckshot Shells, 000 Buckshot Shells, and Slug Shells. The Buckshot Shells fire multiple pellets while the Slug Shells fire individual projectiles that deal high damage to single targets. 870 Police The 870 Police is the first shotgun that appears in Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution 2 in Dom's story. It is a pump-action shotgun. SPAS-12 The SPAS-12 is the second and only other shotgun in Dom's story and comes with 000 Buckshot Shells. It fires semi-automatically but possesses more recoil than the 870 Police, forcing the user to readjust aim after every shot. FN SLP The SLP is the only shotgun that appears in Jane's story and fires semi-automatically. Ammunition gallery 12-Gauge_Shells_rEHE.jpg|00 Buckshot Shells 12_Gauge_Shells_REHE.jpg|000 Buckshot Shells 12-Gauge_Slug_Shells_REHE3.jpg|Slug Shells Automatics AK-47 The AK-47 is the only automatic that appears in Dom's story. It possesses great firepower at a high rate, but has noticeable amounts of recoil. MP9 The MP9 is the first automatic that appears in Jane's story. SIG 556 The SIG 556 is the second and only other automatic that appears in Jane's story. Ammunition gallery 7.62x39mm_Ammo_HE2.jpg|7.62x39mm Ammo 9mm_ammo_FoL.jpg|9mm Ammo .223_Ammo_REHE2.jpg|.223 Ammo Rifles Mosin-Nagant The Mosin-Nagant is the first sniper rifle in Dom's story. It is a bolt-action rifle. Battle Rifle The Battle Rifle appears in both Dom's and Jane's stories and fires semi-automatically. DSR-50 The DSR-50 is the last sniper rifle to appear in Dom's story, and is bolt-action. It is exceedingly powerful and utilizes two types of ammunition - 12.7mm FMJ Ammo and 12.7mm SLAP Ammo, the former of which can pierce through one Unarmored or Lightly-Armored target and latter of which is even less common but can pierce through two targets Unarmored or Lightly-Armored targets. When the player character finds 12.7mm SLAP Ammo, the DSR-50 will no longer have its muzzle break; when the player runs out of 12.7mm SLAP Ammo, the muzzle break will return. Ammunition gallery 7.62mmR_ammo_REHE3.jpg|7.62x54mmR Ammo 7.62mm_Ammo_REHE3.jpg|7.62x51mm Ammo 12.7mm_ammo_REHE2.jpg|12.7mm FMJ Ammo Magnums Compared to existing Resident Evil titles, the magnums of RE:HE are substantially weaker but possess much higher rates of fire, being only slightly slower than handguns. S&W Model 500 The S&W Model 500 appears in Dom's story. Lightning Hawk The Lightning Hawk appears in Jane's story. Mateba The Mateba is one of Tony's starting weapons. Ammunition gallery .500_magnum_ammo_REHE3.jpg|.500 Magnum Ammo .50_AE_Magnum_Ammo_REHE2.jpg|.50 AE Magnum Ammo .357_Magnum_Ammo_REHE2.jpg|.357 Magnum Ammo Grenades Many of the grenades from existing Resident Evil titles make a return to REHE. Hand Grenades and Incendiary Grenades are noticeably more powerful than their previous counterparts. All grenades do not induce speed penalties. Flash Grenade The Flash Grenade functions almost identically to its counterparts in other Resident Evil titles. A single flash grenade deals 10 damage upon detonation, and stuns all forms of enemies, even bosses. Hand Grenade Incendiary Grenade Other Knife The Knife is used by most of the playable characters; in storymode, only Tony and Peregrine do not use knives. All knives function identically, each dealing 50 damage per hit with a Penetration level of 2 and giving no speed penalty, but possess aesthetic differences. Dom%27s_knife_REHE2.jpg|Dom's knife Jane's_Knife_REHE.jpg|Jane's knife Longbow The Longbow is exclusive to Flávia. The Longbow uses two types of ammunition – Wooden Arrows and Poison Arrows, the latter of which can be obtained by collecting frogs and applying them to the former. Compound Bow The Compound Bow is exclusive to Tony Wesker. The Compound Bow uses two types of ammunition – Aluminum Arrows and Explosive Arrows – the latter of which deals 10 or 60 damage on impact (depending on the target), and then detonates for 16,000 damage.